Basketball Team
by alwayslovetwilight
Summary: Okay, my second fan fic. Between eclipse, Mike decides to teach Edward a lesson and show off to Bella. Will he succeed? Or will hopes and dream fail? please review.
1. Brilliant idea

**Okay, my second fan fic. Between eclipse, Mike decides to teach Edward a lesson and show off to Bella. Will he succeed? Or will hopes and dream fail?**

**Mike POV**

Today was going to be perfect. Today was going to be awesome cause I'm goanna ask Bella out (again)! That is if Cullen doesn't ruin my plans. It been almost 2 months since he came back and Bella and him are all lovey dovey again. _Uhh, hate that stupid know it all. _It was true, no matter what; Cullen would always get any answer right. He and his family are all 4.0 GPA's. A freak, that's what they all are freaks and they have my Bella with him and his freak family. You know what maybe he's abusing her or something like that. Bella would have never wanted to be with that idiot anyway.

Oh great he's here in his stupid shiny Volvo. And he has my Bella with him. I don't know but I've always noticed Cullen give me pure hate of a glare that left me shivering whenever I thought of Bella. He opened her door for her,_ probably an act to make people think he was a gentleman. Look at him, that bastard smirking like he knows what I'm thinking._ His arm slid around Bella's waist and kissed her forehead. To make it a whole lot better, she blushed when he smiled at her. Still can't believe she's going out with _him_. God, I hate Edward Cullen.

**Edward POV**

"_God, I hate Edward Cullen"_ mikes usual comments at me were even more infuriated when I bend down and kissed my Bella. My cold and hard lips met her soft and deliciously warm lips. How much I love this woman, I still can't believe she's _mine_. I know I don't deserve her even if she forgave me, but I'm not ever letting her go. Not again.

"_God dam, look at her kiss. Look at her lips moving, but with __**his**__. I can't help imagine those lips on my..."_ a growl was building in my chest. I stopped listening to his veil thoughts about my angel.

"What is it Edward." My angel asked.

"Nothing love, that idiot mike is still thinking about you," when I called her love, Bella's heart fluttered. I love her reactions to me.

"Well, don't worry. You know I only love you and he will eventually get that as well," I couldn't help but kiss her. Once I broke away, I started pulling her toward the class.

**Mike's POV**

I was walking toward the gym, when I saw basketball signup sheet. It gave me an idea, if I sign Cullen in and he makes it to the team (highly doubt it) then Bella will come to watch the games. Ones she sees me playing, she will see how manly I am and what a sore loser Cullen is. Yes! It's the perfect plan. I quickly scribble Cullen's name on the sign-up sheet and tell our coach about Edward wanting to join the team but to shy he won't be as good as most of the players. So now coach is going to encourage Edward to try out. Bella here I come.

I meet Tyler at the locker room and decided to tell him my diabolical plan.

"Sup, mikey!" I hate when he says that.

"Don't call me that, and listen have I got the brains or what?"

"I don't know mike, do you?" ha ha ha, you're the man Tyler.

"I signed Edward up for basketball team and when he plays and comes on games he's bound to bring Bella along right," I check to see if he's still with me," when Bella sees how skilled and totally awesome I am, than she's going to dump pretty boy and run around chasing the mikester," I finish with my brilliant plan to get rid of Cullen.

"I don't know mike, Cullen's tougher than he looks and he's just as good and strong as his older brothers,"

"Come on, how he can be good. He doesn't paly sports, and just hangs out with his family. There's no way he can compete with me," Tyler just shake his head and walks off. Well, all of them will see when he wipes the court with Cullen. Just wait and watch.

**So, what do you think? This is my second fan fiction. Please don't forget to review, so you all can tell me what to improve on and what I should do next. And if for some miracle you like this, than please read my other story "Not Again". Thanks. **


	2. Finding out and accepting it

**So sorry that I haven't updated in a while but promise to do it soon. This chapter is in all Edward POV**

**Enjoy and please review, so it can help me know what else to include in my writing and also feel free to PM me.**

I was just dropping of Bella to gym when Crowley walked out. I didn't really get the whole thought but heard just enough to make my non-existent blood boil.

_Cullen is goanna kill mike when he finds out about the basketball tryout sign up._

Is that boy insane, seriously how mike newton dare put my name on the basketball sign-up sheet! Wait till I get my hands on that rascal then I'm goanna pound him into pulp.

"What's the matter Edward? Why are you so angry?" Bella brought me out of my thoughts.

"It's just," my voice was tight "Mike signed me up for basketball tryouts. And that dumb wit doesn't even now that vampire, humans and basketball equals disasters." Bella was about say something when mike came towards us. Great, speak of the idiot and the idiot shall appear.

"Hi Bella," mike greeted Bella too enthusiastically for my liking" Cullen," I just nodded in his directions.

"So Bella, there are basketball tryouts tomorrow and I was thinking that would you like to… you know come watch me play. Umm, as in sport…if you like?" How dare that bastard practically ask _my_ Bella to come watch _him _play?

Before I could respond Bella answered him in her sweet voice.

"You know what mike; I would love to" my heart broke "but only because Edward is trying out and I would always want to be there for _his_ sport," the look on Mike's face was priceless and I was more than content with my angels response. Mike said goodbye and in a glum mood left.

I grabbed Bella's waist and turned her around so she was against the wall and kissed her passionately. After a few seconds I let her breathe. Bella was dazzled as she called it. I could tell because her heart was in frenzy and she wasn't breathing.

"Breathe Bella," I chuckled and kissed her again. "I was thinking Bella…"

"What were you thinking my love?" I lightly chuckled.

"Delighted by your response and trust in me," I paused to see her reaction" I'm willing to try out, just one condition…" when I looked at Bella she was glowing.

"Really Edward, it's great for you to be in the team. But what condition are you trying to imply?" she had that v on her forehead and it was so soft to kiss.

"That you come to all the games and practices." This would kill mike to see Bella cheering for me (team). Also I wanted to show off and would love to see my Bella in a cheerleading outfit… don't go their Edward, you're testing your self-control.

"Off course, I would love," she leaned up to kiss me and her hand wrapped around my neck.

2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 2

After I dropped Bella off, I went to my history class with Alice and. I knew Alice had already seen my decision and was waiting impatiently for me in class.

_Ohh Edward, I saw the cutest outfit for Bella that she can wear to your tryout. And warning about Emmet, he's extremely pissed off about you being able to join and not him._

I just nodded and to my realization the whole day passed by until it was the end of school. Off course this meant rumors about me and Mike having a fight and stuff like that, but I really didn't pay attention. I was more worried about what my family would think of my choice.

2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 2

After dropping Bella of, I headed home. Before I parked the car I could hear Emmet's thoughts

_So not fair, why does he get to show off at school when I didn't?_ I sighed. Looks like Emmets fine and will survive. But Rosalie was well very infuriated, I guess…

_Stupid asshole, moron, jerk and idiot. Edward, do you even know that could expose us and seriously you agreed for this because of a stupid human boy wanting to show off? Unbelievable, call me when all of this is over._ Well that's the worst. For now.

Carlisle and I agreed that if I was careful and used only minimal strength then I should be fine.

2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 2

**At Bella's house.**

I swiftly entered the room and lay down beside my love. Bella cuddled into my arms and rested her head on my cold chest.

"Edward?" I looked down to meet Bella's eyes.

"Yes love?" I kissed her forehead.

"Why did mike sign you up for the tryout anyway?" oh, my Bella, my sweet and innocent Bella.

"Love, he wants you to see him as a winner compared to me. He wants to impress you with his awesome and amazing mike skills," I finished laughing. Bella laughed along but quietly so we don't wake Charlie up.

"Is he insane, I mean seriously. He thinks he can impress me and make me fall for him?" Bella was red from laughing" please Edward I want you to teach that annoying boy a lesson he won't forget. I know it's weird that it's coming from me but he really needs to move on," Bella said giggling. If that the case than I would gladly do it.

"Well if that's what you want than I would be honoured to do this my love," I heard Bella's heart flutter. I kissed Bella before humming her lullaby and before long she was soundlessly asleep.

The talking came later; it was amusing to hear her talk and it made my dead heart swell when she talked about me all the time.

"Go Edward!" I heard her mummer. I couldn't fell proud and joyfulness. She was cheering for me in her dream.

"Come hear Edward." She mumbled. I couldn't deny her and kissed her on her cheek and stayed with her through the whole night.

**So, what do you think? Was it too long, too short? Did you like it or hate it?**

**Please tell me so I can improve and don't forget to review (only if you like too, no pressure).**

**Also fell free to PM me.**

**Until then latters. **


	3. Before the tryouts

**Thanks for reviewing you guys! It was some helpful feedback. You guys requested for more so here it is. **

**The next day**

**Mike POV**

Today is going to be just great, you know why because I'm goanna beat the freak ward in basketball. And in addition I get _my _Bella. Today's going to be awesome; I started doing some exercise because Lauren told Jessica that told Tyler who told me that Cullen is ripped. So I'm not taking any chances. I started working out the bench press but after 5 mins my body started hurt so much that I had to stop right there and then. I can't wait for school to end.

**Bella POV**

Today was the boys' basketball team tryouts and honestly I was nervous. Not for Edward but for mike, I mean he is a jerk but he's competing against Edward. Even though Edward promised me he won't kill mike though I'm still worried that mike will think some inappropriate thought about me and then lose control and kill mike. If I was mike I would keep my distance for Edward. It's strange but I'm really excited out the tryouts. Maybe it's to cheer for Edward but I've always wanted to cheer and support for my boyfriend. The whole school probably knows about the tryouts and even bigger news about mikes challenge to him that he can be better than Edward. _As if. _And Jessica and Lauren have been given me death glares all morning.

"So Bella are you excited about the tryouts?" my good friend Angela asked.

"Honestly, I'm very excited and nervous," Angela raised her eyebrows.

"What? How are you nervous? I mean everyone knows what a wimp mike is so there's really not a challenge for Edward." she's got it all wrong.

"no Angela, off course I know Edward's thousand times better than mike but I'm scared for mike…" she was about to open her mouth but I continued "look when Edward gets into what he's doing, he gets carried away and I fear he might just break mike's arm or leg in the process" I couldn't really tell her that_ hey Ang, I'm scared for mike because you see my boyfriend is a vampire and also he can read minds and might just kill mike on the spot._ Yah, I would like to see her reaction then, but it looks like she bought the explanation.

Angela and I went to our class. And the rest of the period was uneventful. When we were headed outside strong and cool arms wrapped around my waist.

"How was your class, love?" Edwards's breath send pleasure shrills down my spine. I smiled and turned around to see the most beautiful eyes ever. Warm golden brown almost like butterscotch eyes were filled with adoration and pure love for _me._

"Boring, because you weren't there," I replied honestly" how was yours?" Edward leaned down and kissed my forehead and I blushed. Edward smiled "same as your," we were happy in our little bubble until Edward announced it's time we should head towards the gym.

We saw Alice and Jasper come to us.

"Bella lets go."

"What are you talking about Alice? Go where" Alice frowned before answering.

"Silly Bella. We're going to reserve our spot in the gym. I've seen almost the entire female population is coming over to see the tryouts. I don't know about you but I want to be able to sit down and watch my brother whop all the guys' asses," Alice giggled.

"Alright Alice, we'll go," I turned around and faced Edward.

"Dear please try not to humiliate every boy in the gym and don't show off so much alright." With that Edward lightly kissed me and smiled.

"Sure will, but it's hard not to humiliate them. I mean it's not my fault that they do that by themselves" we all laughed and Edward left to the change rooms.

Alice, Jasper and me when to find a spot in the bench for the much anticipated basketball tryouts. When we entered the gym, all I could see was numerous of girls cheering and talking about the players and guys that we going to try out. If the tryouts we like this than what would the game be.

"Wait till the season starts and games. It gets much worse." Alice whispered. We found a pretty good spot to sit in. it was near the front but back enough so we could absorb the practise. Jessica and Lauren were in front of us with some girls like Ashley, Jenny and Mia. They obviously noticed us and started talking about none other than my Edward.

"OMG, I'm like totally excited for this. I mean Edward Cullen is going to try out for the team," some girl said.

"I know right, I saw him during PE and all I could say was yummy. He looked so hot in his red basketball shorts and white t-shirt" Ashley I assume said it. I was boiling with anger and jealousy, how dare she talk about how hot my boyfriend is right in front of me.

"Bella can you please relax, there are already enough jealousy in this room and I don't want you to add more to it," Jasper said and I nodded. Sorry I mouthed and jasper smiled. The coach blew the whistle and the boys started lining up. I saw Edward at the very end of the line and when I saw him I gasped. Dressed in a black t-shirt that perfectly showed his 6 packs and beautiful chest and black basketball shorts made my head swim. The girls in front of us were shocked too and not just them but every girl in that room. Edward observed me this whole time and cracked his favourite crooked grin at me. I melted right there. But all was ruined when mike threw a very pervish and creep smile at me. Probably trying to look sexy but he messed up and looked like that crazy joker in those circuses trying to make a child laugh.

**I'm so sorry I didn't update in a long time but I had a lot on my hand. I'll try to update every other day from now on. Sorry for the cliff hanger because many of you wanted to see how the tryouts work out. Thank you and review**


	4. The Tryout part 1

**Thanks you every one for the awesome reviews. Here's what you've all been waiting for. In this chapter the POV's will alternate. Sometimes telling the same scene but from a different perspective. Enjoy**

**Edwards POV**

I went to the change room and looked before the scene. The first thing I was bombarded with was the horrible smell of the change rooms. The thoughts in the minds of young children were even much worse than the smell.

_The way Lily looked today…._

_I can't believe she bailed out on me. I mean look at me…_

_Fucking idiot Ron dares to kiss my girl…_

_Sigh. _I quickly changed and kept special tabs on mike

_Fucking great the one and only Edward Cullen is here. Thought maybe he might back out after seeing my ripped muscles…_ I tried so hard to keep in my laugh_ check me out, if I didn't love Bella, I would so date me. I mean who wouldn't? It's going to be hilarious when I show my mikesome (mike and awesome) skills and make Edward look like a wimp._

Coach clap blew the whistle and we lined up to face the houseful audience.

_Omg, Edward Cullen is here! I think I'm going to faint_

_Why does Isabella get Edward and I get Phil?_

_Can't wait till Cullen kicks douche mike ass!_

I looked around to see where my Bella was, I saw her staring mouth opened at me. I intensely looked at her and even in the filled gym I could make out her frantic heart.

_Edward! _Alice called out to me _stop looking at Bella. She might just have a heart attack._ She lightly chuckled.

I gave what Bella called my "favorite crooked grin". She turned bright red. And it felt like my dead heart could swell. Then her smile fell and I looked for the source of her displease. Fucking mike loser newton was giving her what he supposedly called his seducing smile.

_Look at her staring right at me. I knew my seducing smile would work… wait why did it looked like she wanted to barf. I wonder why?_

Seriously couldn't the kid get a hint? Maybe he could get a big fat NO!

"Alright line up in the center line boys" coach clap called us to attention.

"I'll divide you off into groups of three and then I want all of you to line up against that black line" he makes sure everyone could see the black line by the end of the court. "I want one person to grab a ball and then was going to weave. The middle person passes to the right, and then the middle person runs behind the right person. Now the right passes to the left and goes behind the left and this process is carried on until you make it to the other side. When you get to the hoop, I want the person with the ball to do a layup and then pass the ball to the trio behind them. Understood." Mostly everyone understood the drill but off course mike newton would have trouble understanding English.

_Bella… wait what did coach say. Shit, I'm screwed. Idea. I'll just follow Tyler he knows what to do._

The coach numbered us off to our groups and the most ironic part was that mike was in my group.

"You're lucky Cullen, that you can follow my lead. Don't worry just watch what I do and you'll be able to make it through this hour," mike walked to get the ball.

"Alright let's start. Cullen your groups first," we walked to the black line. Mike was in the middle and I was on the right and another boy was on the left.

_Wait what do I do? _Do I pass or do something else? Looks like mike still hasn't figured out yet.Coach blew the whistle and instead of passing the ball to me, mike ran straight down the court with the ball bouncing way above his height. Everyone started laughing and their laughter even got louder when mike missed to shoot.

**Mikes POV's**

I can't believe I missed the hoop but why is everyone laughing at me.

"Newton!" coach clap yelled "what do you think you're doing? You're supposed to pass the ball to Edward and not run like an idiot to the end of the court without even dribbling properly. What were you doing when I was explaining the drill to everyone here?" my face was beet red and I was so embarrassed. I look over to see Cullen laughing at me too.

After everyone else goes we start again. I know I have to pass to Edward first and run behind him. The whistle blew and I did an awesome pass to Edward. Even though I did a really easy pass (a bit fast and a bit rough) I was surprised he caught that. I was running behind Cullen when…

**Edward's POV**

Mike was running behind me when he lost his balance and his left leg swung up and caused him to fall on his behind. Everyone doubled over in laughter. I looked over to my Bella and see her laughing.

She looked so beautiful. Her lips were stretched out in an outstanding laugh. Her cheeks were pushed apart and big brown eyes scrunched up. Her eyes catch mine and suddenly the laughter turns into pure love. We communicate with each other through our eyes.

_Edward look out _Alice shouted.

I turn around to see mike about to throw a punch at me.

I quickly dodge out of the way and mike still goes for another round. I grab his arm (but not too forcefully) and throw him to the ground. Luckily this would seem as my defense.

**Bella POV**

When me and Edward were lost in each other's eyes I felt Alice stiffen beside me. Edward's face is overcome by confusion. I see what the problem is and see mike throwing a punch at Edward. But Edward quickly dodges it. Mike still keeps on going and then Edward grabs his arm and throws mike on the ground. To anyone else this might look like self-defence but I know after this is going to get a whole lot worse.

To be continued.

**Stay tuned to the basketball tryouts. Please feel free to review or pm me anytime. Please review**


	5. Tryout part 2

**I'm so very sorry for not updating. All right here is what you all asked for the last and final part of tryouts. Please read and review and love you all.**

**Bella POV**

Oh no! Edward grabbed mike by the arm, put his hand on mikes chest and pushed mike down. Now I know Edward did not push mike with a lot of force because he landed only 3 feet away. But still that's still pretty far. The whole gym froze and so did my heartbeat. Oh dear Edward what have you done.

**Mike's POV**

Edward roughly grabbed my arm and then put his hand on my chest and with force he pushed me. I landed about 3 feet from him on my butt. Ow. That hurt like hell. The only thing I did was staring at Edward.

**Edward POV**

Shit! I created a whole lot problems for me, but I think what I did wasn't that suspicious. Let's check.

"_Omg Edward Cullen just threw mike newton on the ground?"_

"_He deserved what he was getting"_

"_This so hilarious" _

"_Knew Cullen was strong but this strong!"_

"_Don't worry Edward, nothing's going to happen"_ Alice assured me. I look down at Mike and see him staring at me like an idiot. Coach comes up to us and helps mike up.

"Mike what's wrong with you? Why did you just hit Edward?" _even though he beat your ass._

Mike was just in trance and then angrily replied "did you not see what happened there. Cullen threw me on the floor."

"I don't care what happened as long as you were the one who started it, now to the office with you Mike" mike staggered of the floor.

"And for the rest of you, go get changed" this caused all the guys to groan.

"But coach we didn't even get to try out properly."

"I know who made it just by one try, now go" honestly didn't want this to go on any more and sent us to change. Finally I can get out of here and get back to my Bella.

**Mike POV**

**After going to the principal's office.**

I can't believe Ms. Green suspended me for 2 day just because I hit Edward! Stupid Cullen, nobody knows how much it hurt when he punched me.

"Hey Mikey, we saw you getting pummelled by Cullen" great, just great now I have to listen to these idiots tease me for the rest of my life. UGG hate Edward freaking Cullen.

**Bella's POV**

I rushed out of the gym and stood near the change rooms waiting for Edward. I have to scold Edward for what he did in gym today, he could have hurt mike real bad _not that I mind off course_. Alice and Japer left before, so I and Edward could go to our meadow after this. The door for the boy's changing room opens and I see my Adonis smiling at me. He has his crooked smile and walks to me.

"Hey there love" he kisses my forehead. I melt right there but stand strong. I turn around and cross my arms. Edward turns me around and he looks so confused and totally adorable. No Bella, don't let him fool you.

"Love, is there something wrong" he looks worried" are you hurt, sick?" oh dear.

"No Edward, I'm not sick or hurt though there is something someone did to upset me," Edward is suddenly angry and balls his fist.

"Who is it" he says through grinded teeth. I poke him in his chest.

"Me?" he looks confused again

"Yes, you"

"But what did I do wrong Bella?" ohh, he looks so cute.

"You know what exactly you did wrong. You pushed mike down like 3 feet away!" Edward face goes from confused to amused.

"Darling, he deserved what he was getting. You don't know what repulsive things he was thinking about you,"

"But Edward you can't just push people around even if that person is mike newton. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm very glad you did that, but what would people think. You could have exposed yourself." Edward puts his arm around my waist.

"Baby, I would do anything for you, and if that's even exposing me, but for your sake I promise not to kill mike, otherwise I would have killed him a long time ago." He leans down and softly kisses me and all of my anger melts.

"Fine, but you promise to not do it again, in public" I look at him and nods his head.

"I promise" I smile and kiss him.

"Now can we go to our meadow?"

"Let's shall" we both laugh and walk towards the parking lot.

**I promise you will be reading a lot of this from now on and maybe some other stories from me.**

**R&R please!**


End file.
